


Two Different Things

by brvry_10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Levi(but he'll eventually be soft), F/M, Fluff, Hange supports the ship ha ha ha, Lovey Dovey, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, One Shot, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Post-Female Titan Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short One Shot, Soft Mikasa, a little bit of making out, levikasa, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvry_10/pseuds/brvry_10
Summary: What's better? Being her shelter or being her world?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Two Different Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again! I hope you enjoy reading this work of mine. Apologies in advanced if ever there's any form of error.

After the exhausting and heart wrenching encounters with the Female Titan. 

Captain Levi ended up injuring his knee because of one stubborn newbie, Cadet Mikasa Ackerman. Him and the rest of the soldiers/cadets were given the opportunity to take a month long rest, the Commander insisted himself so Levi had no say on the final decision. 

However, despite being off duty, he was busier than ever. He wasn't wearing any of their military uniform, it was just a plain white long sleeved polo paired with his lengthy black slacks and his shiny black leather shoes, and he was standing in front of his table, mumbling curses and complains to himself since no one was around to hear him out.

Agitated, he gripped the contracts and papers with his fists, throwing them across his office. 

"Damn it!" 

His deep monotonous voice echoed across the empty room he was in, his office is located on the end of their headquarters’ hallway so him shouting at his paper works wouldn't disturb the others. 

A set of consistent knocks were heard from his front door, making Levi groan in annoyance. 

"Tch. Who's there?" 

He was still busy arranging and reading the paper on the table, it was many so he had to make sure to read it thorough and carefully. 

"Cadet Mikasa, sir."

Mikasa? 

For a while, Levi paused in what he was doing and looking on the door where Mikasa was probably knocking just now. 

He found the red scarf cadet intimidating and interesting. He knew it. As much as he would like to entertain her, he was too busy to deal with her bullshit.

Levi's already guessing why the female came and stopped by to his office. Probably to rant his "failure" to protect Eren on that forest when they encountered or maybe just to lash out on him since she hated him that much.

But little did Levi know...

"Sir, I need to tell you something. It's very urgent."

"Oi, brat, just spill it out already. I'm busy right now and I don't have time to deal with your shi-"

He was interrupted when his door slammed open and the female cadet barged in without his permission, as if she was rushing to kill him or something worse.

Levi glared at the female for a while and looked on the pile of papers once again, to maintain his focus on what he should be finishing. 

"Tch. If you're just here to annoy the fuck out of me with your shitty complains then might as well do it lat-" 

"Sir, I just wanted to say my thanks and... my apologies." 

His deadly glares were replaced with eyes full of curiosity; he raised a brow on the female, not wanting to be obvious that he wanted to hear her out. 

"I.... I am sincerely sorry, sir for causing that injury of yours and wanted to thank you for saving me and my brother...”

It made Levi feel warm inside, those words especially coming from her were enough to make him smile. Unfortunately, for now, his attention is just for the paper works. 

"Yeah. Is that all? Go back to work, cadet. I'm busy." 

He wanted to talk more with the female but aside from the fact that he was extremely busy; he was controlling himself, his feelings to burst out, to be exact. 

Ever since that day she became a member of the Scouts, he already had his eyes focused on her. Something about her... caught his attention. 

"And... I wanted to check on your injury too... sir." 

If Levi were to admit how he felt, he wanted to leap in joy and pull her and just snuggle with her but then... 

"Yeah.. Thanks but I'm good. Go back to work, Mikasa." 

He coldly replies and looked back on the contracts he was signing, Mikasa bowed her head before taking her leave but before she could even completely go out of his office, one loud bang along small grunt were heard from her back. 

She turns around only to see him fall on the floor, it was shown to his face that he was pained and suffering from the impact especially his injured knee were the one that hit against the floor. 

"S-Sir! Let's go to the infirmary or it'll get worse!"

"B-brat, I said go back to wor- fuck!"

"Yes, I will.. After I take you to the infirmary!" 

"An order is an order. Go back to work, brat." 

After a few minutes of arguing with each other, they just decided to stay on his office and with Mikasa placing some pack of ice against his swollen knee. 

"Damn it.." 

He emits some deep sigh and looks at the female, observing its eyes, down to her rosy cheeks..

Is she... blushing? 

That's what exactly thought but then, maybe it's because of the extreme humid weather outside so he didn't want to assume. 

Then finally to her lips, it looked dry but to the very least, still kissable. 

Maybe some good tongue will do to help her out? 

Levi snapped out of his inappropriate thoughts and mustered up the courage to ask the female. Maybe, it's something related to why he finds her interesting so bad.

"Ah, Mikasa."

"Yes, sir?"

"Why are you so attached to Eren?"

The female got surprised on his sudden question, making her look at him with her eyes slightly wide but eventually looking away, with a hint of crimson on her cheeks. 

"He's.. the only family I have, sir. I can't let him die. I can't let my last family and shelter to die just like that..." 

Her voice sounding soft and breathless, she must've been having thoughts about negative things and the worst case of all, Eren dying in front of her... once again. 

"Tch. Didn't know you were seeking shelter. You should stop that nonsense, Mikasa."

Levi was obviously not having it after hearing her reasons out. He understood the feeling of desperation to protect her loved ones very well. But for some reason, he didn't like the idea of Mikasa seeking shelter from the person who just keeps on being bratty and pushy.

But right at this moment, he had to disregard this heavy feeling. In front of him is the red scarf soldier whom he had eyes for so long, kneeling and hiding her flustered face using her own hands. 

Adorable.   
That's what he thought right on that moment. 

Without any hesitation, he gripped on the female's hands that were right on top of her alluring lips, he leaned close to give her a slow yet sensual kiss. He planned to pull away right away but upon feeling its softness against his, he was tempted to stay and do more. 

He was shocked to feel the female slowly responding to his kisses, or maybe she was just pushed by her body and not her own will. 

Levi finally let go of her hands, giving her a chance to push him away and he was actually anticipating a slap or kick from this soldier but again, to his surprise, her palm were resting on his chest. For now, she would be able to feel his fast and panicking heart. 

Mikasa even tilted her head to be able to have more access on his lips. The female gave his lower lip slow and gentle licks. 

"Leviiiiiiiii, I have news for y- holy shit! Hah! I knew it!" 

Hange pointed at the two flustered "strongest" soldiers with her usual creepy yet funny smile.

"Oi, Hange, what the f-" 

"Section Commander, it's not like what you thin-" 

Hange turned around to run along the dark and busy hallways of their headquarters, screaming. 

"I always knew you had a thing for each other! Ha! Ha! Ha!" 

Panicked, Mikasa stood up and decided to chase her but then Levi pulled her back with a tight grip on her arm. 

"Mikasa, stop seeking shelter from Eren..." 

Mikasa paused for a while and turns around to glance at him, blushing hard; she knelt down once again and cupped his cheeks. 

"Sir, Eren is my shelter.." 

Levi sighed in defeat and looked away, he was about to stand up but Mikasa isn't letting his cheeks go yet. 

"Oi, move-"

"He's my shelter but... 

You're my world."

**Author's Note:**

> This work of mine was inspired from the RivaMika audio I heard a few months ago.


End file.
